Watermelon Seeds and Peach Trees
by xNaminator
Summary: [“But Tentensan, I just ate a watermelon and the seeds the other day! Does that mean I’m going to have a baby?” Lee asked.] Watch as Lee searches for the answer to Where do babies come from?. Summary sucks I know...Review please!


A/N: I know I should be at least trying to finish my other stories... This was inspired when my little brother asked where do babies come from and got a whole bunch of answers from my friends that he asked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There's a reason why I posted this here and that's because I'm a fan and I'm writing fiction! If I owned Naruto, I would make the ninja world a reality...at least in a reality videogame.

Ages-

Team Gai - 16

_

* * *

_

_Watermelon Seeds and Peach Trees_

Happily running down the streets of Kohona to get to his training grounds is a proud shinobi, one that only knows taijutsu. The one that doesn't know any genjutsu or ninjutsu at all. The one that idolizes Gai Maito and goes by the name of Rock Lee.

On this particular day, Lee was doing his daily laps around Kohona in the morning before heading to the training grounds where Team Gai usually meets when he nearly crashed into a baby stroller and got scolded by the worried mother whose baby had nearly crashed with the spandex-wearing kid.

A bit dazed still from the near accident, Lee had suddenly wondered...

'_Where do babies come from?'_ He thought. Now, with such a youthful sensei like Gai, you would think Lee would know. Unfortunately, Gai didn't tell him and so begins "Lee's Youthful Adventure of Finding Out Where Babies Come From"!

"YOSH! I WILL FIND OUT WHERE BABIES COME FROM AND IF I DON'T, I SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KOHONA!" Lee shouted, scaring the squirrels and birds nearby. Once again, the mother went scold him for being too loud this time but found the boy chasing the squirrels, apologizing to them, and telling them that he will run 10 laps around Kohona for disrupting them and their habitats.

* * *

After finishing his 10 laps, Lee went to search for Gai. Sadly for Lee, Gai had left earlier for an urgent mission and wasn't there to answer Lee's question. With his youthful sensei gone, who would answer his youthful question? 

'_Why must Gai-sensei not be here? Oh look! It's Naruto-kun! He might know the answer to what I'm searching for!' _Lee thought, reviving from his sadness.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted, getting the blonde's attention.

"Fuzzy Brows!" greeted Naruto.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun, I have a youthful question for you to answer!"

"Sure! The great Naruto Uzumaki has the answers to your question...just buy him 10 bowls of ramen!"

'_10 bowls of ramen?!?! It may dry my wallet clean but anything to solve this youthful mystery! YOSH!'_ Lee thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the one and only Naruto Uzumaki dried up Lee's wallet, Lee asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

"That's easy! It's when a boy and a girl are naked in bed together!" **(1)** Naruto asked. Lee looked confused.

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL! How the youthfulness is stripped!" Lee proclaimed suddenly.

"Tell me it isn't true!"

"Dattebayo! Ask your teammates then. They should know." Naruto said, as he slurped some more ramen into his ramen-eating machine of a stomach.

Discouraged yet still determined, Lee went on his way to the training grounds of Team Gai.

* * *

"Grr...Let's go, Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" was heard ahead of Lee. 

Upon seeing Team 8 without their sensei, he decided to pose the question once more to them.

Seeing how Hinata seemed the smartest about these things and the fact Shino probably wouldn't talk to him, Lee asked her the question.

This caused a chain of events: Hinata gasps and faints, Kiba catches her while staring at Lee funny, and an amused Shino raises his eyebrow.

"Hinata! Nice going Lee. Look at what you did." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

Lee looks away, feeling guilty, but soon grows happy when he hears that Kiba has the answer.

"Don't listen to Naruto! This is the way babies appear. You see, a few minutes of pleasure and 9 months later, you get a baby!" **(2)** Kiba explained, pleased with his answer. He missed the fact his sensei, Kurenai, had came back when he was explaining. She soon started whacking Kiba for knowing such things and muttered about the corruption of the innocent minds of little boys, nonetheless leaving Lee to go on his way and to never know what kind of pleasure Kiba was talking about.

* * *

Arriving finally at his destination, Lee sees his two teammates quickly jump away from each other. Their faces appeared to be tinted with red, probably from training. _'Neji-san doesn't usually turn red from training...I shall ask them my youthful question!' _Lee thought. 

"Where do babies come from?"

Tenten, who was drinking water, spitted it out while Neji widened his eye just a little bit before recovering his stoic facial expression.

'_Where is Gai-sensei when Lee asks these kinds of questions?!?!' _Tenten and Neji thought. Far away from Kohona, Gai sneezes and then thinks, _'My youthful team must be thinking of their hip and youthful sensei!'_ He does his shiny teeth smile, blinding all nearby ninjas he was fighting.

"Lee. What kind of stupid-" Neji started asking but was interrupted.

"Lee, have you ever heard the tale of Watermelon Seeds and Peach Trees?" Tenten asked. Lee shakes his head, letting Tenten go on.

"Well, girls come from peach trees while boys come from watermelon seeds!" **(3)** Tenten explained, leaving an awed Lee and an amused Neji.

"Girls were put up high in the trees, so the boys from watermelon seeds on the ground can catch them if a girl fell down, sort of like an angel falling. That's why girls come from peach trees." Tenten continues.

"But Tenten-san, I just ate a watermelon and the seeds the other day! Does that mean I'm going to have a baby?" Lee asked. Tenten and Neji just slapped their foreheads, praying Gai would come back soon and explain it to Lee so they could run and hide until Lee figures it out.

"Why don't we let Gai-sensei tell us? He is our _youthful_ sensei, so he must know of these things!" Tenten suggested. Lee nods and leaves to resume training on a wooden dummy.

"I can't believe almost Lee caught us."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little one shot! 

**(1)** - A guy friend of mine said that and scared my little brother. When my friend told him about the naked part, my brother started covering his ears. He also learned to never listen to my friend because he now thinks that my friend is weird and sick.

**(2)** - A female friend of mine confused him when she said that, which led to him asking me what she meant by pleasure and me scolding my friend.

**(3)** - My two best friends played this trick on him and he believed it.

There were still a few more theories my brother had heard. It was so funny when my brother asked a complete stranger. Luckily, my friend went after him and apologized to the person who didn't tell my brother anything.

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Ja ne,

s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil.


End file.
